Different
by swimmersflip123
Summary: An explanation for Lane's newest update on TheSlap. One shot, Bade fluff.


**AN: Hey all! So, I've got a new story in the works, but i was messing around on TheSlap and i saw his newest update. This little one shot popped into my head, and i just though i'de post it. **

**Discl**

Lane sighed as he once again came across a kissing couple. He was walking through the main hall, all excited to go and try his new wicker chair when his good mood evaporated when he saw two more adolescents shoving their tongues down each other's throats. That's all relationships are based off these days, Lane thought. Making out and sex. What happened to deep and meaningful bonds, and nice romantic dates and just spending time with each other?

He rolled his eyes as he broke up the couple and they scurried of to class, and then a black and maroon clad girl stormed past him, and Beck Oliver trailing behind.

"Jade, just listen to me!" He said to her.

"Why should I? You know what you did!" She shouted at him as she stomped up the stairs. Beck ran his fingers through his hair anxiously. Whatever he did, it must've been bad, Lane mused. Jade looked simultaneously livid and anguished. Beck looked apologetic but determined.

"If you'd just let me explain…" Beck yelled after her as she stormed off towards the stairway.

"It's been two years, Beck! What, was this all a joke to you? I don't wanna hear it. I just CAN'T hear it!" Lane could see the tears building in Jade's eyes. Beck looked guiltier and guiltier with every word.

"JADE!" Beck then roared so loud, Jade stopped and turned around. He lowered his voice slightly. "Don't you dare say that. Ever." The tears started to flow down Jade's cheeks and she made an about face. And she ran, shoving a freshman to the ground.

"Problem, Beck?" Lane asked the student. He laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, and her name is Jade West." Was his sardonic reply before he bolted after Jade.

Lane smiled to himself. They would get back together. They always did. Lane knew he was supposed to hate and discourage all student relationships, but something about Beck and Jade made him smile. They were…different. Dysfunctional and strange, but different. A good kinda different.

For one, they weren't a cliché couple. It was a popular boy, with a stand-offish girl. And their relationship was a hell of a lot deeper than any of, say, Tori Vega's. They went on dates a lot, and besides being a couple, they were also best friends.

Lane shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked towards his office. He knew that Beck would find Jade cutting something up with scissors, and make her listen to him in that way that only Beck could. Just then the bell rang, and Lane was stampeded by an attack of students trying to get to class. When they all dissipated, he found himself outside the doorway that led to the stairway. He cracked the door open, but stopped when he heard two distinctive voices. He peeked in the window and saw Beck and Jade sitting next to each other on the stairway.

"Jade, listen to me!"

"Why should I?"

"Look, I let things get to far in the RV yesterday. But will you let me tell you why I stopped?" Beck pleaded. Jade made no reply and Beck figured that was a yes.

"Jade, it's like I told you –"

"You don't wanna have sex with me until we're married. Assuming we get married." You could tell Beck was hurt by the last sentence, because it obviously wasn't his.

"Yes, Jade. That's right."

"Look, I don't have an issue with that. I just wanted to know why!" Lane could tell that Jade was offended. You could practically see the light bulb go off in Beck's head. Now he knew why Jade was mad.

"Jade, it's not that I don't want to! It's not that you're not amazingly gorgeous and unbelievable sexy and you tempt me every day. I wanna save something in our relationship for later. I want to wait to rob you of your purity. It would make me feel so _guilty, _Jade, if I stole that from you before you are mine in every way!" Jade snorted at this excuse.

"I'm yours, Beck. However you want me. You don't have to feel guilty about that!" Jade said as she stroked his cheek, showing her softer side for once. Beck grinned, bigger than Lane thought possible, at this and held her hand to his face.

"Will you forgive me?" Beck asked as he used placed his other hand on her face and used it to wipe away her tears. Jade tried to look away but Beck wouldn't let her.

"Jade. Do I need to get down on my knees and beg? Cause you know I will, Jade!" Beck knelt before with a pleading look on his face. Despite herself, Jade cracked a smile.

"Fine. I forgive you"

"And?"

"We'll wait." Beck broke into another grin a kissed her. He pulled away and whispered the words "I love you" to her. Soon they we're full blown making out.

Now that is one relationship I will never understand, Lane thought.

_Etiquette tip: students should not make out in the stairwells. Besides being tacky, it's also a fire hazard._

**aimer: i dont own victorious.**

**AN: phew, one shots are hard! i have new respect for all who write them! Reveiw please!**


End file.
